Juste pour aujourd'hui
by God's Tears
Summary: Cette fois elle ne sera pas l'impitoyable Knightwalker. Non. Elle sera juste Erza, celle qu'elle avait été dans leur enfance.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail en m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **JUSTE POUR AUJOURD'HUI**

* * *

Le temps était pluvieux. Le soleil qui inondait le Royaume ces derniers jours s'était éclipsé, comme s'il savait l'importance de cette date fatidique.

« Erza. »

Elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, sans un mot. Il lui tournait le dos, faisait face à une des femmes ayant considérablement marqué sa vie. Elle voyait ses doigts caresser tendrement la forme des lettres gravées sur le marbre humide, le même qui était bordé par des fleurs déposées pour ce funeste jour – l'anniversaire de la mort de la Reine, là où tout avait basculé –.

« Oui, Votre Majesté ? », dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Même si, juste pour aujourd'hui, il n'était plus le Souverain calme, stratégique, inébranlable même dans ses décisions les plus stupides mais plutôt cet enfant qui avait perdu beaucoup trop tôt sa mère, qui s'était retrouvé désemparé, triste. _Seul_. Il avait été un écho à sa propre déchéance, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'enfuir vers Earthland afin de tout stopper.

« Tu penses que tout ça, toute notre vie aurait pu être différente si… »

Il s'était tu. Elle avait perçu le craquement distinct d'un ténor d'habitude suave, taquin, doux. Cet homme portant le poids des vies de chaque habitant s'effondrait. Elle n'allait pas le blâmer. Non, pas cette fois, pas alors qu'elle partageait sa douleur – elle la sentait au plus profond d'elle, dans son cœur pourtant déjà si abîmé, zébré par les cicatrices de sa tristesse, de ses remords, de sa colère et de sa haine –.

« … si ma mère était encore parmi nous ? », finit-il par murmurer.

Le commandant – désormais de la première division – baissa la tête. Sur sa peau brûlante glissaient les gouttes froides et brutales d'un ciel pleurant un être formidable. Cette femme avait incarné la bonté, la gentillesse. L'amour. Elle avait été le pilier de Faust durant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce que la maladie l'emporte loin d'eux, loin de son peuple qui l'avait pleuré, tant pleuré. Malgré ça, malgré cette perte conséquente, la vie devait continuer – chacun devait avancer –. Le deuil avait été long et tortueux, suffisamment pour que leur ancien gouverneur perde ses repères.

La folie avait tout ruiné, tout emporté. Le chagrin dévorant, les idées noires, la soif de pouvoir. Tout s'était mélangé.

Alors est-ce que tout aurait pu prendre une autre tournure ?

« _Sûrement_. »

Gerald s'était levé, raide et tremblant. Ses vêtements de cérémonie étaient trempés, faute d'avoir passé une grande partie de sa journée ici, près de la majestueuse tombe dans le jardin royal. Il paraissait loin d'elle, bien qu'en trois pas elle brisait la distance les séparant. Avant même qu'elle le sache, sa paume s'était posée contre son dos, doucement, si doucement qu'elle douta de ses anciens crimes durant une fraction de seconde.

« J'aimerai qu'elle soit là. »

Il n'était le seul à souhaiter ça. Les souvenirs affluaient, bouleversaient quiconque se remémorant cette journée. Sa mémoire était encore vive et meurtrie. Si elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait tout, entendant tout, sentait tout. Elle se rappelait de cette petite main qu'elle avait serré avec un regard déterminé bien que larmoyant – elle n'avait pas versé de larmes devant lui, pas alors qu'il était déjà anéanti –.

Le scénario se répétait.

Elle n'était pas aveugle. Ce n'était pas la pluie qui roulait sur ses joues. C'étaient les larmes salées d'une peine encore trop présente. La cruauté d'une réalité trop saisissante – et elle se demanda comment il avait vécu cette journée, tandis qu'il parcourait les vastes terres d'Earthland –.

« Tu ne me fais pas de commentaires sarcastiques concernant mon manque de tenue ? »

Knightwalker observa à son tour la stèle. Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, retira simplement sa main qui avait frotté le dos de ce Roi têtu. Elle regagna son flanc, lentement, avant qu'une main bien plus grande l'emprisonne dans un étau de chaleur familière. Elle inspira puis expira, sa poitrine montant et descendant sous le rythme de ses longues respirations.

« Pas cette fois, mon Roi. »

Elle ne broncha pas lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent – demain, elle niera ce contact lorsqu'il l'abordera au détour d'un couloir –. Un pouce laissait une traînée de feu sur son épiderme. Ce maigre contact était suffisant.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette journée, Erza s'autorisa à le regarder. Son visage n'avait rien de royal. Il lui montrait juste une personne fatiguée, tiraillée par les démons de ses cauchemars et de ses craintes. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Son teint était pâle. Sa voix s'éteignait petit à petit.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas l'impitoyable Commandant qui faisait frémir tout le monde par un simple coup d'œil. Elle n'était pas celle aux mains tachées de sang. Elle n'était pas cette femme à l'armure froide, impeccable.

Non.

Ses bras enlacèrent sa taille et son visage s'enterra dans le riche tissu de sa tunique noire. Son odeur capiteuse attaqua ses sens mais elle se détendit. Elle accepta les doigts se faufilant dans sa chevelure de feu. Elle l'autorisa à presser ses lèvres contre sa tête en étouffant ses sanglots – ceux qui faisaient trembler son corps –.

Aujourd'hui, elle était juste Erza, la même qui avait porté son chagrin dans leur enfance.


End file.
